


Endless Dream

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drifting with a Kaiju Brain, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt & The Drift- What he finds there, but something pulls him back before he is lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a headcanon- It was Hermann that kept Newt from getting lost in the first Drift he attempted with a Kaiju
> 
> Title from 'Endless Dream', by God Is An Astronaut, which is a pretty fitting Newt song tbh

**RECORDING START  
0800 HOURS**

******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

“Kaiju/Human Drift experiment; take one.

"The brain segment is the frontal lobe. Chances are the sample is far too damaged to drift with.

“Unscientific aside: Hermann, if you’re listening to this… well I’m ether alive and proven what I’ve just done works. In which case, ha, I won. Or I’m dead. And I’d like you to know that it’s all your fault- it really is, you know; You drove me to this. In which case, I also won. Sort of…

“I’m going in in 3… 2… 1…”

 

* * *

 

_He can see it._

_The powerful surge that snapped through his brain feels like pure electricity, and he feels like someone's pulled him roughly by his tie ad he's tumbling headfirst through a vortex. No, more like he's tumbling down the rabbit hole, unsure where he's going to end up._

_Newt's life in fragments are the first things to pass in his search, casting them aside to find the answer, but all the same too quick to comprehend exactly what was going on._

_And then they come._

_Jaws snapping, claws reaching, eyes glaring._

_Sudden trepidation sweeps over Newt, and he feels eyes watching him. Someone can see him- no of course! They see him all at once, just like he can see._

_Newt has never felt more fascinated and scared in all his life._

_For so long he had been searching for answers he's been working to crack open, and here they all are before his own eyes. They're all here for him to see and search. He watches the Kaiju be formed in an almost endless cycle of death and birth. And- oh God, he was right! He was right! They're cloned._

_It's a bittersweet satisfaction, all under an alien sky seen in blue._

_But this alone isn't enough-_

_There is another secret he unlocks, reaching out for it with a trembling hand._

_It floods him, and he becomes lost in it._

_They were here before- they- Yes, it makes perfect sense!_

_Maybe... maybe he can learn more from this. Maybe if he can gain more information he can take it back with and help end the war once in for all. All he has to do is look in the flashes and in between the lines._

_He may die, but this is a worthy cause, if he can get them the information before he's torn apart by the torrent._

**_“Newton”_ **

_Newt's eyes widen. There's a voice._

_Hermann._

_He had hoped to have this over with before his return, but of course he's probably discovered what Newt has done. Newt thinks on it for a fraction of a second. He remembers what he said to Hermann in the tape recorder._

**_“Newton!”_ **

_He sighs._

_There's so much overflowing in his head, but he can think one thought even as the blood vessels in his eye burst._

_He has to go back and tell them what he's seen here in this unstable blue void._

_He can't leave Hermann alone._

_. . ._

_The Drift seemed like forever, but in reality it was only seconds._

_They'll still be in his head when he's pulled to the surface._

 

* * *

 

“Newton! Newton what have you done?!”

………

“I was right.”

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**RECORDING END**


End file.
